wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień jedenasty
Rebeka obudziła mnie. Otworzywszy oczy, spostrzegłem piękną Izraelitkę siedzącą na mym łóżku i trzymającą moją rękę w swych dłoniach. - Dzielny Alfonsie - rzekła - chciałeś wczoraj znienacka dostać się do dwóch Cyganek, ale krata od potoku była zamknięta. Przynoszę ci klucz do niej. Jeżeli i dziś pokażą się pod zamkiem, proszę cię, abyś poszedł za nimi nawet do ich obozu. Zaręczam ci, że uszczęśliwisz mego brata, jeżeli zdołasz donieść mu o nich coś nowego. Co do mnie - dodała ze smutkiem - muszę oddalić się. Mój los. moje dziwaczne przeznaczenie wymagają tego ode mnie. Ach. mój ojcze, dlaczegóż nie uczyniłeś mnie podobną do reszty śmiertelnych? Czuję, że jestem zdolniejsza kochać w rzeczywistości niż w zwierciadle. - Co rozumiesz przez to kochanie w zwierciadle? - Nic... nic - przerwała Rebeka - dowiesz się o tym kiedyś. Teraz żegnam cię, do widzenia! Żydówka oddaliła się, mocno wzruszona, ja zaś mimowolnie pomyślałem, że z trudnością potrafi być stała dla dwojga niebiańskich bliźniąt, którym była przeznaczona na małżonkę, jak mi to jej brat oświadczył. Wyszedłem na taras; Cyganie daleko już byli odeszli od zamku. Wziąłem książkę z biblioteki, ale nie mogłem długo czytać. Byłem roztargniony i miałem głowę zaprzątniętą czym innym. Nareszcie dano znać do stołu. Rozmowa, jak zwykle, toczyła się o duchach, widmach i upiorach. Gospodarz mówił nam, że starożytni mieli o nich pomieszane pojęcia i znali je pod nazwą empuz, larw i lamii, ale że dawni kabaliści równie byli mądrzy jak dzisiejsi, jakkolwiek znano ich tylko pod mianem filozofów, które było im wspólne z wielu ludźmi nie mającymi żadnego wyobrażenia o naukach hermetycznych. Pustelnik wspomniał o Szymonie Magu, ale Uzeda utrzymywał, że Apolloniusz z Tiany zasługuje na sławę najbieglejszego kabalisty owych czasów, ponieważ osiągnął niesłychaną władzę nad całym światem pandemonistycznym. To mówiąc poszedł wyszukać Filostrata, wydanego r. 1608 przez Morela, rzucił okiem na tekst grecki i bez najmniejszego przestanku jął czytać w czystym hiszpańskim języku, co następuje: HISTORIA MENIPA LICEJCZYKA Żył raz w Koryncie dwudziestopięcioletni Ucejczyk, dowcipny i urodziwy, nazwiskiem Menip. Opowiadano w mieście, że kocha się w nim jakaś bogata i piękna cudzoziemka, z którą przypadkiem zawarł znajomość. Spotkał ją na drodze wiodącej do Kenchrei; nieznajoma wdzięcznie zbliżyła się ku niemu i rzekła: - O Menipie, od dawna cię już kocham; jestem Fenicjanką i mieszkam na końcu najbliższego przedmieścia Koryntu. Jeżeli zechcesz przyjść do mnie. usłyszysz mój śpiew i napijesz się wina. jakiegoś jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie kosztował. Nie potrzebujesz obawiać się żadnego współzalotnika, znajdziesz mnie zawsze tak samo wierną, jak ja uważam cię za uczciwego. Młodzieniec, jakkolwiek z natury umiarkowany, nie umiał oprzeć się tym słodkim słowom, wychodzącym z koralowych ust, i całą duszą przywiązał się do nowej kochanki. Gdy Apolloniusz po raz pierwszy ujrzał Menipa. zaczął spoglądać na niego jak snycerz, który by chciał wykuć jego popiersie; następnie rzekł mu: - Piękny młodzieńcze, pieścisz się z wężem, który otacza cię zdradliwymi sploty. Zdziwiła Menipa ta szczególniejsza mowa, ale Apolloniusz po chwili dodał: - Kocha cię kobieta, która nie może być twoją małżonką. Czy myślisz, że cię kocha prawdziwie? - Bez wątpienia - odparł młodzieniec - jestem pewny jej miłości. - I ożenisz się z nią? - rzekł Apolloniusz. - Dlaczegoż nie miałbym ożenić się z kobietą, którą tak szalenie kocham? - Kiedyż się odbędą zaślubiny? - Być może jutro - przerwał młodzieniec. Apolloniusz zapamiętał czas biesiady i gdy goście zebrali się, wszedł do komnaty, mówiąc: - Gdzież jest piękna gospodyni tej uczty? - Jest tu, niedaleko - odpowiedział Menip, po czym wstał, nieco zapłoniony. Apolloniusz tak dalej mówił: - To złoto, srebro i ozdoby tej komnaty do kogo należą? do ciebie czy do tej kobiety? - Do tej kobiety - rzekł Menip - ja prócz mego płaszcza filozofskiego nic więcej nie posiadam. Wtedy Apolloniusz zwrócił się do biesiadników: - Czy widzieliście kiedy ogrody Tantala, które są, a przecież nie są? - Widzieliśmy je w Homerze - odpowiedzieli - gdyż sami nie zstępowaliśmy do piekieł. Naówczas Apolloniusz rzekł im: - Wyzystko, co tu widzicie, podobne jest do tych ogrodów. Wszystko to jest tylko czczym mamidłem, nie zaś rzeczywistością. I ażeby was przekonać o prawdzie moich słów, powiem wam, że ta kobieta jest jedną z empuz, pospolicie zwanych larwami lub lamiami. Wiedźmy te nie tyle są chciwe uniesień miłosnych, ile mięsa ludzkiego, i ponętami rozkoszy wabią tych, których chcą pożreć. - Mógłbyś nam coś rozsądniejszego powiedzieć - przerwała mniemana Fenicjanka i, zarumieniona od gniewu, poczęła wygadywać na filozofów i nazywać ich szaleńcami. Wtem Apolloniusz wymówił kilka stów i nagle znikły naczynia złote i srebrne i ozdoby komnaty. Również cała służba przepadła w mgnieniu oka. Natenczas empuza udała, że płacze, i błagała Apolloniusza, aby przestał ją męczyć, ale ten, wcale nie zważając na jej prośby, napierał na nią coraz mocniej, tak że nareszcie wyznała, iż nie szczędziła wszelkich rozkoszy dla Menipa, aby go potem pożreć, i że przede wszystkim smakuje w młodych ludziach, których krew dodaje jej zdrowia. - Sądzę - rzekł pustelnik - że chciała ona pożreć raczej duszę niż ciało Menipa i że empuza ta była po prostu szatanem pożądliwości; wszelako nie pojmuję tych słów, które nadawały taką potęgę Apolloniuszowi. Przecież filozof ten nie był chrześcijaninem i nie mógł używać straszliwej broni, jaką Kościół złożył w naszych rękach; nadto, jakkolwiek starożytni mogli pod pewnym względem zawładnąć złymi duchami przed narodzeniem Chrystusa, atoli krzyż, nakazawszy milczenie wszelkim wyroczniom, tym bardziej wyzuł z potęgi bałwochwalców. Mniemam więc. że Apolloniusz nie tylko nie był w stanie wypędzić najmniejszego szatana, ale nawet nie miał żadnej władzy nad ostatnim z duchów, widziadła te bowiem pokazują się na ziemi za bożym dozwoleniem, i to zawsze prosząc o msze, których, jak wiecie, zupełnie nie znano za czasów pogańskich. Uzeda byt przeciwnego zdania; utrzymywał, że poganie równie jak chrześcijanie bywali nagabywani przez złe duchy, chociaż powody nawiedzeń mogły być całe odmienne, i aby dowieść tego, o czym mówił, wziął książkę z listami Pliniusza i zaczął czytać, co następuje: HISTORIA FILOZOFA ATENODORA Stał w Atenach dom obszerny i zdatny do zamieszkania, ale o złej sławie i opuszczony. Nieraz wśród ciszy nocnej słyszano w nim brzęk żelaza uderzającego o żelazo, a skoro pilniej nadstawiano uszu, szczęk łańcuchów, który zdawał się naprzód dochodzić z daleka, następnie coraz się przybliżał. Niedługo potem widziano zjawisko, coś na kształt wychudłego i pokrzywionego starca, z długą brodą, najeżonymi włosami i kajdanami na rękach i nogach, którymi straszliwym sposobem potrząsał. Obrzydłe to widmo pozbawiało snu mieszkańców, ciągłe zaś bezsenności sprowadzały choroby smutnie się kończące. Śród dnia bowiem, jakkolwiek widma nie było. wrażenie okropnego widoku ciągle stało przed oczyma i najśmielszych przejmowało strachem. Nareszcie opuszczono dom i zostawiono go całkiem widmowemu zjawisku. Wszelako wywieszono napis, oznajmiający chęć właściciela do odnajęcia lub sprzedania bezużytecznej budowli, w nadziei, że jaki nieznajomy, nie wiedzący o przerażających przeszkodach, łatwo da się oszukać. W owym czasie filozof Atenodor przybył do Aten. Spostrzegł napis i zapytał o cenę: uderzyła go niezwyczajna taniość, zaczął badać jej przyczyny i gdy mu opowiedziano cała historię, zamiast cofnąć się, z tym większym pośpiechem dobił targu. Sprowadził się do domu i nad wieczorem kazał wnieść łoże do frontowych komnat, przynieść lampę i tabliczki do pisania, służącym zaś oddalić się na dalsze skrzydło budynku. Natenczas, lękając się, aby rozigrana wyobraźnia za daleko go nie uniosła i nie przedstawiła mu rzeczy wcale nie istniejących, przygotował umysł, oczy i ręce do pisania. Z początku nocy, jak w całym domu, tak i w tej części, panowało głuche milczenie, wkrótce jednak Atenodor posłyszał zgrzyt żelaza i brzęk łańcuchów; pomimo to nie podniósł oczu, nie porzucił pióra, uspokoił się i, że tak powiem, zmusił do niezwracania na zewnątrz żadnej uwagi. Tymczasem hałas coraz wzrastał, już dochodził do drzwi, nareszcie dał się słyszeć w samym pokoju. Filozof podniósł oczy i ujrzał widmo zupełnie takie, jakie mu opisywano. Zjawisko stało we drzwiach i przyzywało go palcem, Atenodor dał znak ręką, aby zaczekało, i znowu zaczął dalej pisać, ale widmo, snadź zniecierpliwione, jęło nad samymi uszami filozofa potrząsać łańcuchami. Mędrzec odwrócił się i ujrzał, że duch nie przestaje go wzywać, wstał więc, wziął światło i poszedł za nim. Zjawisko kroczyło wolnym krokiem, jak gdyby przygniecione ciężarem łańcuchów, weszło na dziedziniec domu i nagle w samym środku zapadło się w ziemię. Filozof, zostawszy sam, naznaczył to miejsce liśćmi i trawą i nazajutrz udał się do urzędników, prosząc, aby kazali przedsięwziąć poszukiwanie. Wykopano dół i znaleziono kościotrup skrępowany łańcuchami. Miasto poleciło uczcić te szczątki przyzwoitym pogrzebem i nazajutrz po oddaniu nieboszczykowi tej ostatniej przysługi spokój na zawsze powrócił do domu. Kabalista, przeczytawszy tę historię, dodał: - Duchy, czcigodny ojcze, pokazywały się od najdawniejszych czasów. Dowodzi nam tego zdarzenie z czarodziejką z Endor i kabaliści zawsze mieli je na swoje rozkazy. Z tym wszystkim przyznaję, że wielkie zmiany zaszły w świecie duchów. Tak na przykład upiory, jeżeli śmiem tak wyrazić się, należą do nowych odkryć. Rozróżniam między nimi dwa rodzaje, mianowicie upiory węgierskie i polskie, które są po prostu trupami, wychodzącymi śród nocy z grobów dla wysysania krwi ludzkiej, i upiory hiszpańskie, czyli duchy nieczyste, które, wchodząc w pierwsze lepsze dało, nadają mu dowolne kształty... Kabalista wyraźnie chciał zwrócić rozmowę do okoliczności mnie dotyczących, powstałem więc, może nawet zbyt gwałtownie, i wyszedłem na taras. Nie upłynęło pół godziny, gdy spostrzegłem moje dwie Cyganki, które zdawały się zdążać do zamku i z tej odległości zupełnie były podobne do Eminy i Zibeldy. Postanowiłem natychmiast skorzystać z klucza. Poszedłem do mego pokoju po kapelusz i szpadę i po chwili byłem już u kraty. Otworzywszy ją, ujrzałem, że muszę jeszcze dostać się na drugą stronę potoku. Na szczęście, wzdłuż muru znalazłem jakby naumyślnie poprzybijane haki, za pomocą których dostałem się do kamienistego łożyska; skacząc z jednego kamienia na drugi, stanąłem na drugiej stronie i tuż przed sobą spostrzegłem dwie Cyganki, które jednak wcale nie były moimi kuzynkami. Jakkolwiek całe ich ułożenie było odmienne, przecież sposób ich obejścia odróżniał je od gburowatych i niewykształconych kobiet tego narodu. Zdawało się prawie, że tylko na jakiś czas dla ukrytych celów przyjęły na siebie te role. Chciały zaraz mi wróżyć; jedna z nich ujęła moją dłoń, podczas gdy druga, udając, że czyta z niej całą moją przyszłość, mówiła we właściwym im narzeczu: - Ah, Caballero, che vejo en vuestra bast! Dirva no skamela, ma por quen? Por demonios! - co znaczy: "Ach, szlachetny panie, cóż widzę na twojej dłoni! Namiętną miłość, ale do kogo? Do szatanów!". Łatwo można domyślić się. że nigdy nie byłbym odgadł, że dirvanos kamela oznacza w języku cygańskim namiętną miłość, ale dziewczęta wytłumaczyły mi te słowa. Następnie, biorąc mnie pod ręce. zaprowadziły do swego obozu, gdzie przedstawiły mnie rześkiemu i czerstwemu starcowi, którego nazywały ojcem. Starzec, rzuciwszy na mnie złośliwe wejrzenie, rzekł: - Czy wiesz, senor kawalerze, że znajdujesz się pośród czeredy, o której krążą po kraju dość niekorzystne wieści? Czy nie lękasz się naszego towarzystwa? Na słowo "lękasz" oparłem rękę na mojej szpadzie; ale starzec z uprzejmością podał mi dłoń i dodał: - Wybacz, senor kawalerze, nie miałem zamiaru cię obrazić; przeciwnie, chciałem prosić cię, abyś raczył kilka dni z nami przepędzić. Jeżeli podróż w góry może cię zabawić, przyrzekamy pokazać ci najpiękniejsze i najstraszniejsze miejsca: doliny, czarujące wdziękiem, obok przepaści, napełniających zgrozą; jeżeli zaś jesteś lubownikiem polowania, będziesz mógł zadośćuczynić twemu upodobaniu. Przyjąłem jego ofiarę z tym większą przyjemnością, że rozprawy kabalisty zaczęły mnie już nudzić, jak również samotność jego zamku stawała mi się co dzień nieznośniejsza. Natenczas stary Cygan zaprowadził mnie do swego namiotu, mówiąc: - Senor kawalerze, namiot ten będzie twoim mieszkaniem przez cały czas, który raczysz pośród nas przepędzić. Nadto każę tuż obok rozbić mały namiocik, w którym sam będę spał, aby tym lepiej czuwać nad twoim bezpieczeństwem. Odpowiedziałem na to, że mając zaszczyt być kapitanem w gwardii wallońskiej, we własnej szpadzie powinienem szukać bezpieczeństwa. Na te słowa starzec uśmiechnął się i rzekł: - Senor kawalerze, muszkiety naszych rozbójników tak dobrze potrafią zabić kapitana gwardii wallońskiej. jak kogo innego: gdy jednak ci panowie raz będą ostrzeżeni, możesz spokojnie nawet odłączyć się od naszego towarzystwa. Przedtem nieroztropnością byłoby narażać się bezużytecznie. Starzec miał słuszność i zawstydziłem się niepotrzebnego junactwa. Przepędziliśmy wieczór na obchodzeniu obozu i rozmawianiu z dwiema Cygankami, które wydały mi się najdziwniejszymi, ale zarazem najszczęśliwszymi stworzeniami na świecie. Następnie zastawiono wieczerzę pod rozłożystą sylikwą. tuż przy namiocie naczelnika. Rozłożyliśmy się na skórach jelenich; rozesłano przed nami zamiast obrusa bawolą skórę, wyprawioną jak najdoskonalszy safian. Potrawy, zwłaszcza zaś zwierzyna, były wyśmienite. Córki naczelnika nalewały nam wino, ja wszakże wolałem gasić pragnienie wodą, która o dwa kroki od nas wytryskała ze skały przezroczystym strumieniem. Naczelnik uprzejmie podtrzymywał rozmowę, zdawał się wiedzieć o poprzednich moich przygodach i zapowiadał mi nowe. Nareszcie czas było udać się na spoczynek. Posłano mi łoże w namiocie naczelnika i postawiono straż przy wejściu. O samej północy rozbudził mnie jakiś szmer. Czułem, że z obu stron podnoszono moje nakrycie i tulono się do mnie. - Wielki Boże - rzekłem sam do siebie - mamże znowu obudzić się między dwoma wisielcami? - Jednakże nie zatrzymałem się na tej myśli: widocznie gościnność cygańska nakazywała ten sposób przyjęcia, osądziłem więc, że wypada wojskowemu w moim wieku stosować się do przyjętych zwyczajów. W końcu zasnąłem z głębokim przekonaniem, że tym razem nie miałem do czynienia z wisielcami. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie